The Doctors, Timelord and Human
by Time-Travelling Llama
Summary: Post Reichenbach. John is all alone still mourning after Sherlock's death when a potential buyer for 221B changes everything leading him on an unexpected journey. :) Wholock in celebration of the filming of series three and the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary! :D I am so excited! :D
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was running, as he often was, straight into danger. Bounding along the roof tops; he was worse than Sherlock sometimes but yet the complete opposite.

John reflected sadly on the memory of his best friend. It had been two years since Sherlock had died but John was still unable to bring himself to return permanently to 221B. Mrs Hudson and Lestrade tried to talk to him and Mycroft was the worst always trying to apologize but he had just wanted to be alone. He had traveled for a bit coming back occasionally to visit Harry and Mrs Hudson. After a year Mrs Hudson had put out an advert for the flat, it got a bit of interest from those who wanting to see where Sherlock Holmes had lived. Then seven months later The Doctor had arrived. The doorbell, which had long since been fixed, had rung whilst Mrs Hudson was making tea so John had got the door and that was the day that things finally began to look a little brighter again.

* * *

'Hello I'm The Doctor I'm here for 221B here's the rent I don't know how much there is but you keep it, buy yourself some sweets, jelly babies are good. Jelly babies are cool!' He babbled and thrust a paper bag full of twenty pound notes at John who tried to protest.'Can I come in and look around, it's important that I do you see, of the utmost importance.' he just kept talking and John was struggling to keep up. Eventually John just couldn't take anymore of his rambling.

'I don't live here anymore!' he shouted at the man spouting words at an almost immeasurable pace. It had the desired effect stopping him in his tracks.

'Sorry.' The Doctor stepped back and his smile faltering. 'I really am. But it's okay.'

'Sorry.' John apologized; tired. Ever since the day he had helplessly watched his best friend fall he had struggled to keep going. He wasn't okay. He motioned to The Doctor to come inside. 'Come in, Mrs Hudson's upstairs she owns the flat.'

'I know.' he responded which only added to John's confusion with this mysterious Doctor, he was wearing a tweed jacket and bow-tie with black boots floppy hair which bounced when he walked. He found himself wondering not for the first time what Sherlock would have said because no matter what anyone said he would always believe in him. There was something in his green eyes that reminded John of him, a sort of wisdom despite his eccentric appearance and demeanor. The Doctor never said anything else as John lead him up the stairs of his old home. All the times he'd walked up the stairs to the sound of boredom also know as gunfire, having to shout over the noise to prevent getting shot when he entered. From the first time John had met Sherlock he had trusted him it was unexpected but he knew it was right, The Doctor radiated a similar energy which had caught John surprise.

On entering Mrs Hudson flat The Doctor started his speech once more and soon he and Mrs Hudson were talking as though they had known each other for years. John rested his crutch up against the wall and slumped into a comfortable green armchair watching them analytically. He couldn't deduce anything useful so instead read picked up the nearby newspaper flicking directly to the crimes before shaking his head and putting it down once more. When John looked up he found The Doctor staring at him curiously. John raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'What is it?' ...he waited.

'I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the flat?' The Doctor asked. John looked to Mrs Hudson who gave him a look as if to say, you go it's time. John felt nervous inside he didn't want to go, he knew that it shouldn't be this bad, it was just a flat but no matter how much he tried to talk it down it crawled its way back onto its pedestal. He had always known he'd have to go back so today was as goo as any. 'Well my flat now I suppose.' The Doctor said awkwardly. John smiled at him half heartedly.

'Right. Yes. Okay let's go.'


	2. Chapter 2

As they climbed the familiar stairs John heard the faint sound of Sherlock's violin.

'Sorry he plays when he's thinking.' John apologized automatically.

'I don't hear anything?' The Doctor said confused.

'Oh...'he paused sadly 'Ignore me talking to myself. It's just up here.' as he continued leading the Doctor up the flight of stairs John heard the violin softly sneaking down but he tried to ignore it. His crutch got caught in the banister but he barely noticed the beautiful music distracting him.

* * *

'Sherlock that is really beautiful. Brilliant.' Sherlock stopped suddenly turning to see John standing in the doorway, just listening.

'John - I, didn't you come in.'

'Were you composing? Who was it for?' John asked. Sherlock went quiet.

'My friend. For you John... Happy Birthday.' John smiled. 'Though why people feel the need to celebrate a date which they had no influence over, and other than keeping track of age, serves no purpose.' John carried on smiling at his flatmate's logic.

'Sentiment Sherlock.' He told him gently. 'Thank you. I thought you had forgotten.'

'I couldn't forget you John, you're my blogger!' Sherlock smiled.

* * *

Crash!  
The Doctor caught John as his crutch sent him falling backwards into his arms.  
'Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry, I just...' John exclaimed. The Doctor smiled gently.  
'That's okay no harm done.' his usual bright demeanor shining out in the dark hallway. 'So where are you living now?' The Doctor asked curiously. 'Near here or are just here to visit Mrs Hudson?' John paused.  
'Um here and there... Right now a hotel, near here. I stayed with Harry for a bit, my sister but she got back together with her wife so... Hotels mainly.' John stammered, he hadn't been expecting that question. He quickly set off until he reached the door to his old home. 'This is the flat, 221B.' he said changing the subject. The Doctor looked at John inquisitively as he opened the door, he noticed a slight tremor in his left hand, that and the fact that when he had climbed the last few steps he hadn't used his crutch at all.  
'Thank you John!' he said cheerfully, The Doctor walked through the door first and almost immediately called out. 'Its good, I'll take it!' John followed him in bemused.  
'What, I'm sorry. But you've only just walked in.'  
'I'm a good judge of character!' The Doctor said mysteriously with a grin. He span round with a flourish pointing to the spray painted face on the wall. 'Besides it's smiling at me!'  
John looked around at the apartment, it seemed so empty so sad but the face on the wall, bright, yellow, smiling out at the rest of the flat no matter how many bullets went into it. John slumped against the door frame as he looked over at their chairs.  
_BORED JOHN! Bored, bored. Bored. Bored! _The sound of Sherlock's voice resonated in John's head.

'John?' The Doctor asked concerned. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine, yes, let me show you round then.' John shrugged the comment away, standing straight once again pulling down his jumper. The Doctor straightened his bow-tie. He was going to help him John Watson whether he would let him or not. That's what he did, he was the Doctor, here to help. Rounding the corner John looked at the kitchen. Again it was the emptiness that struck him first. Without all of Sherlock's equipment John realized there was a small cupboard in the corner that he had never even knew existed. A look of surprised confusion took over his face. 'I never even knew that was there.' he exclaimed.

'The cupboard?' The Doctor asked noticing his gaze. 'Did you see it in the corner of your eye?' The Doctor asked worried remembering the last time and perception filters. While waiting for John's reply he walked over to the cupboard carefully extracting an unusual tool from his inner pocket. John just watched a this strange man cautiously approached the tiny little cupboard, spinning round suddenly the Doctor stared directly into his eyes. 'John?'

'Er no.' John said hastily. 'It was just covered by other things before...' he trailed off. 'Why is that important?' The Doctor's posture relaxed once more and he returned once more to the excitable man that John had first opened the door to find.

'No nothing to worry about not important at all, Phew!' he said dramatically with a grin. 'Thought we might have a problem then.' He pulled a doubtful face. 'Though in all honestly something small enough to fit in there,' his face changed once more as he disagreed with himself; having a little argument in his mind. 'No that would be worse.' He decided aloud. 'Much harder to find.'

'What on Earth are you talking about!' The Doctor smiled at John who at this point was completely lost.

'Do you want to find out what's inside?'


	3. Chapter 3

With a flourish The Doctor opened up the mystery cupboard and immediately recoiled in shock. The leaf green eyes of a man stared out at him from the confines of vacuum packed head. Immediately the Doctor pulled out green torch and set about examining the head.

'I'm sorry.' he said somberly to the head, 'I guess my biscuits are safe then.' Meanwhile John looked on as the Doctor hurriedly shut the door to the cupboard once more. 'Luckily it's not wood.' he said aiming the strange device at the cupboard door. 'Well.' The Doctor turned back to John. 'Come along Watson!'

'Umm sorry what, what was in the cupboard?'

'Oh don't worry about that. I'll sort it.' he said casually.

'Sher... Doctor!' John hesitated frustrated. 'What was in the cupboard?' The Doctor gave a sad smile seeing the hurt in his eyes he replied.

'A head, it's a freezer John.' Despite the circumstances John suppressed a smile, many times he had opened the fridge only to shut it immediately, being faced with body parts, but the heads were definitely the worst. 'Just lucky it's here a not elsewhere, could have been a big mess but it's okay.' The Doctor mumbled to himself. 'Right then. Yes. Where were we?'

'But the head.'

'Oh it's fine. Well we'd better tell Mrs Hudson, I'll get a key and it's all sorted.' Without warning the Doctor dashed off down the stairs to Mrs Hudson flat before he was made to answer anymore questions. John tried to call after him but to no avail an found himself instead alone in 221B. Out of habit he collapsed into his favorite chair exhausted. John's sleeping pattern had become almost non existent. He didn't like sleep, not now. Each time his eyes closed he relived that day. Over and over again. Every meticulous detail, every word, every second. He wasn't a fake. No one ever convince him otherwise, they didn't live with him, they didn't know him; but he had no choice. Heavy eyelids shut out the world once more sending him back in time. Back to the fall.

Meanwhile the Doctor was drinking yet more tea in Mrs Hudson's kitchen until the Doctor finally plucked up the courage to ask.

'So, John?' The Doctor, he couldn't ignore the nagging sensation at the back of his mind. He had felt the guilt-ridden sadness plaguing John since he entered and he wanted to help. Mrs Hudson gave him a sad smile.

'Sherlock was John's best friend... he watched him jump. He blames himself. Always saying he shouldn't have left him...' Mrs Hudson said quietly. 'They were inseparable, you know and to watch him die.' A silent tear trickled down her face. 'Imagine watching him fall like that. He was good. In his heart he was.' She was crying now her make-up running down her face. Gently the Doctor leaned in to comfort her knowing the pain only to well. Their voices still echo... _Together or not at all.. _as he watched them fall and his heart strained with the guilt and loss and self loathing... he called out to her as she grew ever distant just a shadow as they fell into the darkness. _AAAMMMMMYYYYYY... _but he couldn't stop it. He could never stop it. No paradoxes, no get out of jail free card. Watching them die again and again until the end and now he'd never see them again. As he stood in the graveyard, just moments before and then, then his best friends lay beneath the cold damp earth as he sobbed besides their gravestone. It was all his fault. He kept coming back. He couldn't let them go and he should of but now it was to late. Her last words, her voice haunted him. When he was alone... _Raggedy Man. Goodbye... _and then he would cry again. He had visited them more than once. A lonely angel in a sea of stone and death. Alone.

'I know.' he said simply as a lone tear slid down his face. He quickly wiped it away trying to carry on, to be strong; for her. So the Doctor stayed, and comforted Mrs Hudson until she stopped crying.

'I'm sorry I'm being so silly.' she said flustered but the Doctor softly shook his head.

'Never apologise for emotions, compassion or sorrow. Emotions are what make you alive. Without emotions there would be no soul, no heart. Human beings truly are amazing. Humany Wumany.' Then without warning he got up an left the room with a wave and a smile leaving Mrs Hudson alone to think. Running up the stairs he went to check on John.

'John?' he asked poking his head round the door. Peacefully John's head rested on the back of his armchair. Tiptoeing quietly in the Doctor sat in the chair opposite him waiting for his natural end of sleep. He didn't have to wait long as John shuffled and murmured, disconcerted. Flailing he awoke with a shout.

'SHERLOCK!' Regretfully the Doctor replied.

'Sorry John.' John looked embarrassed standing up pulling his jumper straight he apoligised to which the Doctor once more shook his head. 'Don't worry. You're only human.' They looked at each other. Direct eye contact so that each could see the pain residing in the others hearts. John nodded respectfully to the Doctor and the Doctor to John in mutual acknowledgment. 'I know.' his words were almost a whisper now. 'I know how much it hurts...'


	4. Chapter 4

They sat for a while respectfully silent in mourning of their losses. After a few minutes the fidgety Doctor couldn't seem to sit still any longer and suddenly jumped up.

'Right then, I've got to go, you can stay here if you like, have tea. Mmm tea I do like tea.' He said distracted. 'Tea is cool! Well, no... Tea is hot but, never mind!' The Doctor smiled at John.

'But where are you going?' John asked confused at the sudden change of pace. 'What are you doing?'

'Well you could come too I suppose, you're not busy are you?' The Doctor asked John completely avoiding his questions.

'No but what are you doing Doctor?' He asked slightly irritated by being ignored.

'Well... I've got to find out more about the head.' The Doctor said calmly but with a quiet mourning tone in his voice. 'Also there's another thing. So, are you coming?' John got up, if it got him out of the flat it had to be a good thing.

'Okay.'

'Could be dangerous.' The Doctor warned. John smiled.

'I'm good with danger.'John reassured. The Doctor flashed him a smile and before he knew he was running.

'We're off out Mrs Hudson.' The Doctor called out just to let her know. Mrs Hudson stepped out into the hallway.

'Both of you?' she asked. 'So soon.' John turned to her with the first genuine smile she had seen from him in months.

'We will be back soon Mrs Hudson.' John said.

'Okay dear, I'll see you later.' she smiled as she watched them leave. She was glad hat John didn't have to be alone anymore. She knew how much he missed Sherlock and despite his antics she missed him too.

Once he got outside the Doctor didn't stop running and John found himself a bit out of practice.

'Doctor!' he called after him. The Doctor stopped and waited for John.

'Sorry.' he apologized. 'I've been alone for a while.'

'Yeah, me too.' John said sadly. 'So where are we going?' He tried once again.

'Trust me.' The Doctor smiled.

'But I've only just met you!' John protested with familiar sense of fast paced confusion. 'Where are we going?'

'The TARDIS.' He said with pride. 'Best ship in the universe!'

'Ship? I thought this was to do with the head.'

'Oh it is.' he reassured. John shook his head in defiance and confusion.

'No. You're not making any sense. I'm not going with you unless you tell me where we are going? Who are you? Doctor who?' John asked. He wasn't going to go anywhere else, he wasn't going to put up with this anymore. The Doctor as he called himself had shown no credentials, he had a bag full of money and avoidance of any question pertaining to himself or what he was doing, not to mention what he was doing itself made him cautious. He didn't even flinch at a severed head which he conveniently blocked from John's view. He was running round London with a complete stranger and no idea where he was going. The Doctor sighed.

'My ship has equipment that I need to examine the head and really just the Doctor.' The Doctor said. John nodded, it sounded plausible enough.

'Where is you ship? On the Thames?' John asked.

'Nah I parked her in Trafalgar Square.' The Doctor said casually. John face changed once more to a look of confusion. 'Oh.' The Doctor said realizing why he was confused. 'She's not a boat.' he clarified. 'She's a time machine!' John went to speak but the words never got out as he just stared at him in disbelief.

'You are mad!' John shouted getting a few strange looks from nearby passersby. The Doctor looked around before smiling at John.

'Always!' he grinned 'but you trust me.' Though he hated to admit it the Doctor was right, John couldn't put his finger on it but something about the Doctor just seemed so familiar and trustworthy. The Doctor glanced down at John leg. 'Besides running is good for you.' he said smiling gently. John looked down confused before realizing he had forgotten his crutch. 'I really do have a time machine John, do you want to see it?' Despite the preposterous claims John believed him. Something in his eyes. John knew he would go with him from the moment he had introduced himself.

'Yes.' John confirmed. The Doctor grinned and again straightened his bow-tie.

'Well then,' he looked to John. 'Geronimo!' John smiled back at him preparing himself to run again.

They ran for about twenty minutes reaching Trafalgar Square just after five. It was busy and bustling full off locals and tourists wandering around hurrying to the next place not really seeing anything or taking pictures of everything in sight; but despite all of these people, the ones who had seen it all before and those who had never seen the sights no one was looking at the blue box that sat at its heart. Nobody except for John and the Doctor who looked at it with pride. Standing at the top of the steps the Doctor looked to John.

'There she is.' He said proudly. 'The TARDIS.'

Authors note: Sorry the last chapter was so sad but it was inevitable and I am really sorry for the lack of updates, there were things and a rhino and Doctor Who! :O Then he's leaving and I just have no words! But the 50th is going to be incredible! Okie Doke, hopefully the next one will be up sooner!

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
